<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures of You by misumaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857466">Pictures of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru'>misumaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Show By Rock!! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow should be bitter that Rom was the one with the photoshoot, not him, but when he sees the final product, he really doesn't seem to mind...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crow/Rom (Show By Rock!!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pictures of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw these <a href="https://twitter.com/nijimen/status/1291217547178553346?fbclid=IwAR2LpvF4deOFIo6OpTyuWO-B_dETa5kDWRu1Wl5LCxiN-VH7fJEtExLFdBc">wonderful, wonderful promo shots</a> for an article about Taniyama, and while it would have made far more sense to have Crow as the model, it just... felt more like a Rom thing. (Sorry Crow!)</p>
<p>For the 'Pornography' square of my Season of Kink card, beta by the lovely LdyBastet! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was, in Crow’s opinion, just not fair. Ok, they’d all known that Rom had a solo interview coming out – Crow had been a little upset, because why hadn’t they wanted to interview him, the singer and therefore face of the band, but Rom kinda was band leader and so it did make sense… But Rom had neglected to mention that there was an accompanying photoshoot.</p>
<p>And what a photoshoot it was! Crow’s jaw had dropped as the pages had fallen open, and he hadn’t quite managed to shut it since. </p>
<p>Like… Yeah, of course Rom was hunky, you’d have to be blind not to notice that! In fact, Crow did. Frequently. But this shoot was something else! It was all about the pose - Rom’s muscles were on full display, pumped up and glistening for the camera. Had they been oiled up? That was a job Crow definitely wanted. Hell, maybe he could find a way to do it before their next gig, claim it was a way of making Rom look more impressive on stage or something. </p>
<p>Crow was practically possessed as he flipped through the pages, and then flipped back again when he reached the end of the interview. The words didn’t matter – he barely even glanced at them – but the pictures… Leather was a big theme, probably Rom’s choice. Crow had always been a big fan, too, especially with how tight it got in certain areas. And then there was one where his hair was all slicked back and wet, and another where he was in a white shirt, the colour perfectly setting off the tan of Rom’s skin…</p>
<p>Hell, this wasn’t just a photoshoot – this was porn! And Crow sure as hell wouldn’t be able to concentrate for the rest of the day unless he did something about it. Quickly sticking his head outside the practice room to make sure that there was no-one waiting to use it, Crow locked the door with trembling fingers and slid a hand down his pants. </p>
<p>Oh yeah, that helped. He sighed in relief, sinking to his knees and practically crawling back to the bandstand where he’d left the magazine. It was open on a double-page spread, one where Rom was stretched out with the full length of his body on display. It wasn’t hard for Crow to imagine what it would be like if it was stretched out over him instead. Pressed down against the floor, wrapped up in Rom’s big, strong arms…</p>
<p>After a little bit of struggling, his fly was unzipped and his cock finally exposed to the relatively cool air of the room. One hand worked hard at stroking it, while the other helped him keep his balance as he hovered over the magazine. There was no way he could take his eyes off it now, not even if he ended up falling over. Wouldn’t that be embarrassing? Hell, it would probably be Rom that would find him… He’d probably die if that happened. How would he even explain it?</p>
<p>He put the thought to the back of his mind, and focused again on the vision in front of him. Even with the photoshoot fresh in his memory, Crow’s mind kept supplying him with a healthy number of extra fantasies. Rom with his shirt off. Rom soaking wet and with a shirt on, but clinging to his skin so closely it was practically invisible. Leather trousers. In all of them, Rom was grinning at him, just that slightest, dangerous hint of fang on display as he beckoned Crow to him, dared him to come take him for a ride. </p>
<p>Crow’s fingers curled against the wood they were resting on. His breath was coming in harsh pants, and he was fairly certain his moaning was loud enough to be heard in the hall outside, but he didn’t really care. All he could think about was just how good Rom looked in the pictures in front of him. The only way it could be better was if Rom was there right now, fucking him from behind as he made Crow tell him everything he loved about the shoot. Keeping Crow held down and his legs spread wide as he tried to get the words out between moans.</p>
<p>That was it, that last mental image enough to tip Crow over the edge as his vision went white and his mouth opened on a long groan. He quickly shoved the magazine to one side to make sure he didn’t ruin it as he came – he sure as hell was going to have plenty of use for it later. </p>
<p>Seconds ticked by as Crow gradually recovered, heart-pounding in his ears as he strained to hear if anyone was waiting outside. Once he was sure he was still on his own, he grabbed the magazine and shoved it his back pocket, tail swishing from side to side madly as he ran out of the room before anyone could figure out what he’d been doing.</p>
<p>Next time Rom had an interview, he’d have to insist on coming along. Just because…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>